


It Runs in the Family

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, F/M, Family Reunions, M/M, Multi, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Fingon just wants to be left alone so that he can read, but one interruption after another enlightens him far more about the love lives of his siblings than he expected.  Also, Turgon is judgey. Because Turgon is like that.





	It Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This follows very closely after 'Sacred'; it was actually finished before Sacred, but would make no sense if that story was not posted first.

Turgon tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, and waited until the only others within the room were his own siblings.  No spouses, no lovers, no parents, or others -- simply himself, Fingon, and Aredhel, for Argon was already abed. When they were alone, he chastised Fingon.  “You broke the pact,” he announced. It was quiet, barely above a whisper, but a declaration for all to hear. “Do not attempt to tell me no -- I can see it on your face and in your eyes and between the words you speak to them.  Do not think I cannot read between the lines. I know exactly what you intend to do tonight, and what you have been up to!”

Fingon, caught off-guard, did not verbally reply, but only looked away and set down the book he had been reading, preparing himself for the lecture to come.

“How could you?” Turgon continued to scold.  “We all agreed that father knew what was best for us!” he hissed.  “Why would you ruin that by allowing unnecessary pleasure to consume you?  And to do so out of wedlock!” Turgon huffed and crossed his arms. “I support your decision to choose a male with which to live your life.  I even support your decision to pick two of them. I even support that one of them is Erestor. How am I to support your blatant disregard for the pillars of our faith?”

Now Fingon did look back, and crossed his own arms over his chest.  “That is highly -- no, extremely -- hypocritical of you, considering your own story,” countered Fingon.  “The first part, that is just ridiculous that you would hold me to something we spoke of when we were in our youth when our parents should have been guiding us, but the second… you married your wife after she was pregnant, and you were very young at the time!”

“I did it before the child was born,” defended Turgon. “I had every intention of marrying her before we copulated.”

“Having children with my partners is not even a possibility in my case!  Besides, we spoke the blessings and had our own ceremony -- not that it is any business of yours.”

“It is business of mine if my family is presenting in a manner unbefitting their place in society.  You are a king--”

“Were a king,” Fingon hastily injected.

“--and as a king, you should have had an open, public engagement, three official announcements of the pending nuptials, a marriage feast, and a regal wedding.” Turgon drummed his fingers again.  “Also, there is absolutely no reason you should be having intimate relations with anyone. As you said yourself, there is no way consummation would lead to a child in your case, and that sort of activity is meant for procreation, not recreation.”

“There is more to spending intimate time with another that one is bonded to than that.”  Fingon looked to his sister for support.

“What are we even talking about?” demanded Aredhel.  She was cleaning her bow and organizing her arrows for the anticipated hunting expedition the next day.  It was a part of the family reunion she delighted in. 

Indis had recently completed her latest project on the family estate.  Now, instead of everyone in the same house for the entire yearly celebration of the largest and most prominent Noldorin family in Valinor, each of her children, and Feanor, had their own compound in which to stay.  For Fingon and Turgon, this meant residency with their beloveds in the manor displaying the banner of their father in the yard; Aredhel split the time with her husband between this house and the Feanorian stronghold.  

“The pact we swore to when we were in our younger days here,” said Turgon.  “The one we said we would hold to, no matter the temptations presented to us.”

Aredhel crinkled her nose.  “The no-sex pact?”

“The very same,” said Turgon solemnly.

Aredhel blinked at Turgon, threw back her head, and laughed heartily.  Fingon instinctively shushed her -- after all, he was still a librarian even off-duty.  Turgon frowned deeply and furrowed his brow. “Oh, wait, you are being serious. Sorry,” Aredhel apologized.

“Does this mean my dear sister has broken the sacred agreement?” 

“Oh my Eru, you really need to loosen up,” answered Aredhel.  “Turgon, I married Celegorm. You know Feanorians are notoriously known for their--”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Turgon covered his ears, voice getting louder, while Aredhel abandoned her bow and continued to try to speak over him.  She reached him and pried a hand from one ear, and while Fingon sat giggling at the scene, he did manage to catch both ‘insatiable sexual appetite’ and ‘well-endowed’ from Aredhel’s speech.

They were alerted to a fourth party when Argon, standing on the steps, cleared his throat.  “Is everything alright down here?”

“Were we being loud?” asked Aredhel, who was still wrestling with one of Turgon’s arms.  Turgon was still attempting to keep his hands over his ears while humming a well-known religious song.  

“A little,” said Argon.  “We could hear a scuffle down here, but Elenwë suggested it was just a sibling matter and I was elected to come and tell everyone to shut up and go the fuck to sleep.”

“How can I sleep knowing that my little sister and my big brother have broken such a sacred oath!”  Turgon whined.

Argon placed his hands on the bannister and loomed over them.  “Is this about that silly sex thing?”

“Oh… oh, not you, too… not you, baby brother…”

“Right... so speaking of babies… if I just had sex just to have babies, I would have so many children I would be swimming in them,” said Argon.  “Clearly, there are no babies currently in my life, but, there is a lot of sex. A lot. Of sex. Alright, well, you kids have fun -- I am going to go up and sleep with my wife.”  He headed back up, leaving the three elder siblings to look around at each other. Turgon still showed signs of disappointment; Aredhel was amused, and Fingon just shook his head.

Aredhel dropped down in the chair beside Turgon, to his right, as they had been in Gondolin when once they ruled there, while Fingon picked up his book.  “Are we done here?” asked Fingon.

After a lengthy pause, Aredhel turned her head to address Turgon.  “Celegorm likes bondage, too,” she said with a straight face. “Not just the usual stuff.”

“That has to be a Feanorian thing,” murmured Fingon.

“Oh, stop, both of you!  Enough of your mouth noises!”  Turgon had his ears covered again.  “What even constitutes as ‘usual’ bondage?  Bondage is not usual! This is too much!”

“You are too much,” countered Aredhel.  “Does this mean that poor wife of yours has still only managed a one-night stand with you?”

“Madam, please!” Turgon looked positively in shock.  “My wife shares my views!”

“Are you sure?” prodded Aredhel.  “Have you asked her?”

Turgon glared at his sister.  “I am of a mind to go up and get her right now so that you can hear it from her own lips!  In fact, I shall!” Turgon whisked away, purposefully striding up the stairs.

Once he was gone, Aredhel looked over at Fingon.  “You know he is not coming back, right?” Aredhel came to sit closer to Fingon.  “Whenever it comes up with the ladies of the family, Ellie just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  She has a whole collection of things she uses to satisfy herself, because Turgon is Turgon, but, she loves him.  Some of them she makes herself. She is very talented.”

“I do not think I wanted to know that,” said Fingon.

“You never know.  It might be good information to have.  She made one for me for my last birthday.  It is pretty, functional, and, compact for travel.”

Fingon stared at his sister with a blank expression.

“She could probably make something for you.  I mean, really, a hole is a hole, right?”

Fingon lifted a brow.

Aredhel looked up at the ceiling.  “So far, no yelling. That seems like a good sign.  Either they will fight about this, or the two of them will be occupied all night.  I hope it is the latter. Maybe Ellie will be able to leave her toys in her bag for the night.  Or, maybe she and Turgon can incorporate them into whatever they do,” she said with a gleam in her eyes.

“So long as Turgon does not come down here to lecture me again, I do not care what he does for the rest of the night.”

Aredhel returned to her bow, but only for a few minutes.  “I wonder where grandmother keeps the rope around here?” she wondered before she wandered off.

It took Fingon a moment before he looked up with realization at what his sister was up to.  He blushed despite being the only person in the room, and looked back down at his book. 

_ Oh, lover? _

Fingon was three pages to the end of his book when the familiar tickle in his mind made him smile.   _ Yes, cupcake? _

_ Whose room is next to ours? _

Fingon looked up and considered the layout.  _  Turgon and Elenwë. _

_ Ah. _

Nothing more came for a minute, so Fingon returned to his book.  He was on the last page when he heard another voice in his head.

_ So, we have determined that Turgon is louder than Erestor in bed. _

Fingon looked up from his book with morbid curiosity.   _ I kind of want to hear this. _

_ Do you know what would be better? _

_ A lot of things, but what did you have in mind? _

_ Seeing if we can get Erestor to scream louder than Turgon. _

Fingon set the book aside.  The story could wait; he had more important things to do.


End file.
